Penance
by supercellchaser
Summary: "This was his penance. His deserved Hell for what he had done." Limp!Sam H/C Angst Sam/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nopey nopey.

SASTIEL! SASTIEL! Lol

Thank you to T.L. Arens for the prompt. :-)

Reviews make a quick update. I do not lie.

* * *

Sam had expected the demons to be ecstatic with him. Thrilled that he had given them their god. Sam had never expected some to be angry.

He had taken away his freedom, the demon had said to Sam. He was now under the control of Lucifer, being forced to do what he bids. The demon was furious at his loss of free will and Sam was paying the price.

Now, chained to a wall in a dark, mold smelling basement in the middle of nowhere, his brother chained similarly beside him, Sam realized that not all demons wanted Lucifer on Earth.

Blood gathered in Sam's mouth as his head hung weakly on his chest. The demon hadn't been very verbal with Sam but he had gotten his point across with various methods of violence. From slamming Sam against rough basement walls to holding his head under water, releasing him only seconds before he lost consciousness, the demon made it clear without words that he was not happy with Sam.

"Sammy? You doing okay?" Dean's voice was scared but strong and Sam was thankful for that. In the last two days of captivity the demon had barely touched Dean, preferring to express him anger out on Sam. Sam didn't resent that. He would take the abuse mutely if it meant leaving Dean safe.

Dean had screamed bloody murder for the demon to take him instead, to abuse him instead of his little brother but the demon did not relent. Sam was grateful, for even as he hung weakly from the tight chains, he would have taken this over having to watch Dean go through it. It was his to bear. He was the reason the demon was infuriated in the first place. It would be unfair for Dean to have to suffer anymore than he already did because of Sam's actions.

So Sam took the abuse, expressing no noise except involuntary whimpers of pain. If it meant keeping Dean unharmed, Sam would take it with pride.

"Sammy?" Dean spoke again when Sam failed to answer him. He reached out a chained hand as far as it would go, gently placing it on Sam's feverish cheek.

Sam weakly lifted his eyes to meet Dean's, a small, reassuring smile on his face. He hated the fear and worry in Dean's eyes. He wished the demon had left Dean alone and just taken Sam instead.

"_Leave him out of this!" Sam cried as both he and Dean were roughly chained to the wall._

_The demon, not telling them his name, had only chuckled and gripped Sam's hair roughly in his hands, pulling Sam's face close to his. _

_Hissing in pain, Sam met the black, soul1ess eyes._

"_How stupid do you take me to be, Sam?" He had asked menacingly. "If I was to leave Dean we both know he would get his little angel buddies to hunt me down. Can't have that can we?"_

_Sam had glared. "This isn't about him. Do whatever you want with me, just let him go."_

"_No!" Dean had yelled gruffly at the demon. "How about you let us both go before I rip you to shreds?" _

_The demon laughed. "Sorry boys. Now, let the fun begin."_

"I'm okay, Dean." Sam whispered, his throat aching with the strain of speaking. In the two days they had been held captive, neither Winchester was given any water and it was wearing both of them thin. "I'm sorry." He added as in an afterthought.

"Why are you sorry, Sammy? I should have known it was coming. I should have protected you."

Sam smiled sadly. "You can't protect me forever Dean. This is my penance. My only regret is that you have to be here too."

"_Penance_." Dean gaped. "You think you deserve this?"

Sam nodded.

"Sammy…" Dean started.

"Morning boys!" A cheerful voice rung out, interrupting Dean. "How are we doing today?"

Dean glared and Sam grimaced. He knew what was coming.

"How the heck do you think?" Dean fumed, holding Sam as close as he could with the chains.

The demon smiled darkly. "Only the beginning, Dean."

With that, the chains fell off of Sam and he was roughly yanked up by his arm. Sam cried out in pain as his shoulder dislocated.

With Dean screaming his name out and screaming for the demon to stop, Sam was unmercifully drug up the rickety stairs by his injured arm.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the demon slammed the basement door shut, muffling the sounds of Dean's continued screams to take him instead of Sam.

Sam was thrown across the small living room, smashing against the wall. Groaning in pain, Sam weakly rose his head to see a pair of dark shoes connect violently with his chin.

He was yanked off the floor and slammed against the wall, the demon's face mere inches from his own.

"You took everything away from me. I am now Lucifer's slave and it is because of you." He smiled wickedly. "You do not know how many demons would love this opportunity. I hear talk, Sam. There are so many out there that want you to die a slow painful death because of what you put them through and can you imagine my joy when I get to be the one to do that?"

Sam trembled violently. He almost wished the demon would just kill him now so it would all be over. Darkness invaded his vision and his eyes began to close.

The demon shook him viciously. "Stay awake. I'm not done yet. If you aren't awake to hear out little conversation then I might just have to have it with Dean."

Sam groaned but kept his eyes open. He would not allow any harm to come to Dean. This was his penance. His deserved Hell for what he had done.

The demon smiled almost wistfully. "Imagine their jealousy when I tell them that it was me that got the golden opportunity."

Sam glared through half lidded eyes. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." He croaked.

"Oh, I will." The demon responded, his fist smashing into the side of Sam's head.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

"-am!"

"Sammy. Come on buddy, wake up."

A hand was gently slapping his face in an attempt to revive him. Sam just wanted it to go away. Didn't the person hitting him know how tired he was?

"G'way." Sam mumbled, a strange coppery taste in his mouth.

"Sammy please. You have to wake up."

The desperation in that voice was enough to bring Sam out of his stupor. He slowly opened his heavy eyes to see Dean hovering over him, at least as far as he could with the chains holding him back.

Sam too had been chained back to the wall, his body hanging limply from the bindings.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled, shaking his head to attempt to clear his blurry vision. That proved to be a bad idea when the movement exploded his head in white hot agony.

"Ahh…" He groaned. Dean's hand came to rest gently on the side of his face.

"Stay still, Sammy. You probably have a concussion." The pain in Dean's voice was palpable. "I'm so sorry, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Sam blinked a couple of times. "Okay." He lied. He would shield Dean as much as possible. This was his punishment, not Dean's.

"Don't lie, Sammy…" Dean was cut off.

"That's right, it's not nice to lie, Sammy." A cold, cocky voice said.

Sam heard Dean's intake of breath. Tears rose in Sam's eyes. Again so soon? He didn't think his body could handle anymore. He was already pathetically weak from being denied water for so long and the abuse his body was undergoing was wearing him down. He knew he couldn't take much more and it scared him. He didn't want this demon to kill him in front of Dean. Dean didn't deserve that.

"Please." Dean plead, being civil with the monstrosity for the first time since they were brought to their prison. "Just take me instead. Leave him alone. He's dying."

"Dean…" Sam started. He did not want Dean hurt.

"No, don't think that would work." The demon grinned. "By the way, I want to feel his life slip away under my fingertips. You mean nothing to me but I know that Sammy here does not want his beloved big brother to see him die. I want Sam to hear your screams as his heart stops."

Sam froze, tears rising in his eyes. He didn't want Dean to see this. It tore him apart to know that Dean was about to see his baby brother killed right in front of him, again.

Sam knew the memories of what had happened in Cold Oak was almost too much for Dean. He knew that Dean fought to repress the memories of Sam fading away in his arms. He couldn't undergo something like that again.

"Please…" Sam whispered, tears running down his face. Soft sobs were escaping Dean. "Do what you want with me but don't…please don't make him watch."

The demon simply shook his head and Sam's shackles fell away.

"Don't look." Sam whispered to his sobbing brother as he was hauled off the cold floor.

* * *

Oh yes, I am evil like that. I an evil enough to leave you at that.

Review for a fast update. Reviews fuel me to write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes Myurra-K. Velveteen Deceptions…It will come gift wrapped in a trench coat and feathers! lawl

Reviews are love. Seriously, if you guys want more Sastiel quicker, reviews are the way to get there.

I am so glad that the second episode of season six was so much better. Also, the commercial for episode three made me go crazy. CASTIEL! TEAM CASTIEL! Maybe some Sastiel too? lol

* * *

Sam prayed Dean would do as he said and look away. He didn't want Dean to see this. He didn't want this to be ingrained in Dean's mind.

Sam was thrown against the wall opposite Dean and landed in a mass of tangled arms and legs on the cement floor.

He felt a strong hand on his chest, holding him down and in the demon's hand flashed a sharp hunting knife. He brought the knife down on Sam's stomach as Sam fought to escape his strong grip.

Sam heard a loud, piercing scream echo off the bare, wet walls as the knife was drug along his tender flesh. Not enough to kill him instantly but enough to cause unbearable pain. The scream, Sam realized, was coming from him as a similar yell came from across the room where Dean fought tooth and nail to break free of the restraints.

Blood flowed from Sam's wound as he twitched in agony.

The demon leaned down so that he was speaking straight into Sam's ear.

"This is what you do to us. Bleed us like animals, sending us back to the Hell we fought to escape. I am only returning the favor."

Sam heard the gut wrenching scream again as the knife was drug down his chest, twisted in the wound.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Tears of something different than pain rose in Sam's eyes as he trembled and twitched on the cold cement. He didn't want this for Dean. This was _his_ penance, not Dean's. Dean didn't deserve this torment.

Sam's head was lifted up a smashed backward onto the floor. Stars erupted in Sam's eyes as he fought for breath. There was so much blood, so much agony. He just wanted it to end.

His dislocated shoulder was twisted viciously and Sam lost all sight. All he could see was red. A soft whimper escaped him as he was too weak to yell.

Hands were wrapping around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. Sam gasped for the air that would not come.

Darkness was creeping in, dissolving the red. He knew this darkness would be the end.

He could hear Dean sobbing and screaming in the background. He regretted with everything he had that Dean had witnessed his own brother's death.

Moments before the darkness swallowed everything, the hands released him. Sam's body convulsed as he wheezed for air.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice yelled again, begging Sam to answer him. He couldn't answer though. He could focus on nothing but breathing.

The sounds of a struggle could be heard. Sam could hear grunts of pain from the demon.

"You crossed the line when you touched him." Another voice hissed menacingly. "You crossed the line."

Sam knew that voice. It was so familiar to him and it brought a warmth to him. He wanted to know who it was but he was too busy fighting to stay awake. He was afraid if he let the darkness take him he wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't do that to Dean.

A flash of vivid white light flashed on Sam's closed eyelids and the sound of a body hitting the floor reached him.

Fighting to open his eyes he succeeded in creating a small slit of sight. A blurry figure in a tan trench coat stood over a motionless figure, a bloody knife in his hand. _Castiel. _Sam could no longer keep his eyes open and they slid closed.

"Sam!" Dean's voice yelled once more and the sounds of chains clanking could be heard. "Cas, help him!"

A shuddering gasp left Sam as the darkness began to pull him under. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave Dean like this.

Gentle hands were lifting his broken body off the floor and cradling him against someone.

His body trembled violently as he fought against the darkness.

"It's alright Sam." Castiel's voice whispered, soft lips being pressed to his bloody forehead. "Don't fight it."

Sam found himself listening to Castiel. He found comfort in his gentle command and he let himself fall deeper.

* * *

Dean saw Sam close his eyes again and he fought harder against his restraints. Sam was dying in front of his eyes and he could do nothing about it.

"Sam!"

He turned his watery eyes to Castiel. The angel stood over the demon, who lay motionless at his feet. The demon killing knife gripped in his hand.

He had to help Sam. Had to heal him before it was too late.

"Cas, help him!"

Castiel's head snapped up and he turned around walking briskly towards Sam's fallen form. Sam let out a shuddering gasp as if he was taking his last breath.

"Please help him." Dean whispered, tears rolling down his face. He should have protected Sam better. His inability to protect his brother had led them here.

Through his foggy, watery eyes, Dean saw Castiel lift Sam's broken body into his arms.

Dean found himself a bit confused when he saw how gentle Castiel was being with his brother. His confusion rose when, after whispering comforting reassurances in Sam's ear, Castiel pressed his lips to Sam's forehead.

He had heard Castiel say to the demon that touching Sam had crossed the line but he hadn't thought anything of it. He now saw it as more. The demon had crossed the line by hurting Sam because Sam was Castiel's.

He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Sam lit up every time Castiel walked-or appeared-into a room. Lately his brother and the angel had been spending more and more time together and they looked like they enjoyed every moment of it. Sam smiled more when Castiel was around as did Castiel.

He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Castiel placed his two fingers on Sam's forehead. He shivered as he heard Sam's bones snap back into place.

Castiel continued to hold Sam, gently stroking his cheek, wiping away the blood and tears. Sam was healed but he still hadn't moved.

"Cas?" Dean found his voice. "Is he okay?"

Castiel nodded. "He will be fine. He is simply very weak."

Dean nodded, tears of relief clouding his sight. Castiel held up his hand and with a wave, Dean's shackles were released and he was free.

Within seconds Dean was kneeling beside Castiel, pulling his brother out of the angel's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." Dean whispered rocking Sam back and forth. He let out a sigh of relief when he could hear strong breaths escaping his brother and, when placing his fingers on Sam's neck, could feel a strong pulse as well.

Castiel's hand reached out and cupped the side of Sam's face and Dean found his voice to ask Castiel the question that was grating in his mind.

"Cas?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, his eyes still locked on Sam.

"What's up with you and Sam?"

Castiel's eyes met Dean's. "I do not know how to explain it and I doubt he could either."

Dean nodded. He understood. He didn't need Castiel to explain it.

"Just take care of him." Dean replied finding comfort at Sam's peaceful face.

"Always."


End file.
